Network densification involves increasing the number of cell sites to increase the amount of available capacity to a network (e.g., a 5G network). Identifying sites to install electronic communications equipment (e.g., telecommunications equipment such as small cells) may present challenges. For example, some local governments have established regulations for the installation of the communications equipment. These government regulations vary between different localities, making it difficult to identify cell sites in particular areas that are in compliance with the local regulations. As another example, sending engineers to a candidate cell site to manually inspect the properties of the cell site is time consuming, costly, and sometimes prone to human error.